oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Champions' Guild
The Champions' Guild is located south of and is accessible to those with 32 or more. It is home to and , and is also the start point of the well known , . Travel *The provides a directly outside the front door of the Champions' Guild ( only). *The transport system takes you just outside the Champions' Guild as well, next to the riverbank. *The closest is , followed by . *The teleports you right outside the Champions' Guild. Ground floor The contains two rooms and an area on the east side containing s that is only accessible through the guild. Among the chickens there is a level 159 which gives reduced melee xp and does not count towards the Recipe for Disaster: Sir Amik Varze subquest. When a player enters the guild, they will be welcomed by the . Players can talk to the Guildmaster to start the toughest , . This room contains stairs to the , a table with chairs on opposite sides, various decorations on the wall, and a trapdoor that leads to a , . The southern room contains a which players can cook the from the chickens on the east side of the guild. The is a very good spot to starting training a low level. Players can fight the chickens and then cook their meat on the range nearby. They can then eat it all, drop it all, it all and repeat, or sell the meat upstairs to . The dropped by the chickens may be buried for , while the s may be used for or . The chicken area may get crowded, though there are always other worlds where there will be fewer to no people around the chickens. Players not in the guild can or the chickens over the fence. First floor The is one big room with two and various decorations. The two NPCs both sell items. One NPC is on the north side of the room while the other NPC is on the south side. Scavvo's Rune Store ]] walks around the south side of the room and operates . Players can purchase s, , s, , s, s, s, , and s from him. Many of the rune items are often sold out and take a long time to restock. Scavvo is the only person, other than , who sells , and , who sells s, that can purchase rune and from. Valaine's Shop of Champions ]] walks around the north side of the room and operates . She runs a , allowing players to sell any to her. Valaine sells s, s, , and . She is the only can purchase an adamant platebody from, and because of this, it is often sold out. It is not recommended to sell items to her as she is far away from a . Basement The basement is only accessible to . In the basement you can find the . The room contains an arena where players can fight 11 different champions each representing their own race. The champions can only be challenged if the player hands in a , which is an extremely rare drop from one of the of the 10 different races. After defeating all champions, the player will receive the 11th champion's scroll enabling the player to challenge who represents the race. The rules in the arena depend on which champion is being challenged.